


Puddle cuddles (Splatoon)

by charmingchestnut (nerdisthewerd413)



Category: Splatoon, Splatoon 2
Genre: Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Relaxation, Relaxing, Splatoon - Freeform, Sweater weather, Winter, good vibes, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdisthewerd413/pseuds/charmingchestnut
Summary: A collection of Splatoon-related stories, almost exclusively of a soft nature, varying from open-prompt Inkling/Octoling perspectives and NPCs (Marie, Callie, Cap'n Cuttlefish, etc.), to requests regarding specific color, outfit, weapon(s), and special item choices.** Any actions that go further than hugging or hand-holding may not appear here, as this work is rated for general audiences.** Mentioning of weaponry will only appear when required to describe the main character's kit or preference, and will not be used in any graphic nature in this work.** This work is rated SFW.
Relationships: Inkling(s)/Inkling(s) (Splatoon), Inkling(s)/Octoling(s) (Splatoon)
Kudos: 2





	Puddle cuddles (Splatoon)

**Author's Note:**

> For the time being, this work acts as a placeholder until I'm able to set out time to start writing.

(Text will appear here.)


End file.
